phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quietest Day Ever
Relationship Advice? Does anyone else get the feeling that this could be the episode mentioned by Dan Povenmire where Isabella asks Candace for relationship advice? 14:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I don't want speculation but I understand you are trusting you instincts here. It's better we wait til we find out what said in the episode synopsis by "Mobo85" for a more accurate information. Patrickau 26 15:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is it "Quitest" day ever? Quitest isn't a word, is it? The word's quietest. It's-a-me! 19:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but why else would Isabella be in Candace's room in the first place? 20:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It's still quietest, not quitest. It's-a-me! 04:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the legitimate title to be "The Quietest Day Ever", I concur - Slightly! Though I love the notion of Isabella spending a few 'quiet' moments with Phineas, as per Candace's suggestion, we are perfectly aware of the show's formula. The boys may create a pantomime catalyst, or Heinz' invention may omit noise from the Tri-State Area. Just our luck! It is fun to speculate, though, and I am genuinely looking forward to the advice episode. Always a pleasure to see Phineas and Isabella's relationship explored. :-) If I may ask, where did the belief originate that Isabella will be in Candace's bedroom? Alycia 04:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Same as Alycia, how did you know that Isabella be in Candace's room in the first place? Patrickau 26 06:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm just making an assumption based on the fact that they sing a song together. 17:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) That's certainly basis for an assumption, but again - Where have you heard that Candace and Isabella sing together? Alycia 18:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) When do they usually reveal the summaries for upcoming episodes like this one? —09MurphyM 19:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I check the recent summary for this, and it's not just a speculation. Patrickau 26 23:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I thought the page, at one point, said that they sang a song. 18:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh that. That can from a well known vandal nut-job that was always that false information here before. Patrickau 26 01:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh, then forget everything I said. 01:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) "Quitest"? I agree with Peanutjon personally, "Quitest" is not a word. "Quietest" is. The page should be renamed as such in my opinion. I second that motion. Yes, yes I do. By the way, where did all this speculation of a "relationship advice" episode come from? 22:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I can answer both of these. Quitest is the name (I know, weird), and the realtionship advice episode came from the Times talk in July 2011 in new York. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 22:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Wow, Nostradamus and Peanutjon was right here. Patrickau 26 23:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Nr-l7e3Xng ::: (smiles, satisfied) - User:Peanutjon (not logged in) ::: Actually IaLL, it's "Quietest" apparently. ::: :We didn't know that at the time. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 05:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Superficial By the looks of the preview all im seeing is that the subplot is showing is that to reach your goals you have to look attractive-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What the h*** is this man, are you Frankenstein?']] 02:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) iTunes On iTunes Quietest Day Ever is paired with Bully Bromance Breakup. Does anybody know why? And if that is the case shouldn't Let's Bounce and The Doonkelberry Imperative be on there now too? 11:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC)